Apple Family Reunion/Gallery
Prologue Box in the attic S3E8.PNG S3E8 Applejack found it.png S3E8 Granny Smith.png Granny Smith about to sneeze S3E8.PNG Granny Smith sneezing S3E8.PNG|''Achoo.'' S3E8 nothing.png AJ- Ghesundheit S3E8.PNG S3E8 Granny Smith bad mane day.png S3E8 Granny Smith fixing her mane.png Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.PNG S3E8 Granny Smith hugging the quilt.png|Granny Smith remembers the memories. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 1.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 2.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 3.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 4.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 5.png S3E8_Applejack_reply.png S3E8_asian_Granny_Smith.png S3E8 Granny Smith asking Applebloom about the RSVPs.png Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.PNG S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 1.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 2.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 3.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 4.png|You're drunk, Apple Bloom. S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 5.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 6.png|Is it okay if I let the invitations fly everywhere? S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 7.png S3E8 Granny Smith everypony! 1.png S3E8 Granny Smith everypony! 2.png File:S3E8 Granny Smith everypony! 1.png File:S3E8 Granny Smith everypony! 2.png Applebloom telling Granny Smither all her RVSPs S3E8.PNG Applebloom reading an RVSP.PNG Applebloom reading the 2nd RVSP S3E8.PNG S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith 1.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith 2.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith 3.png S3E8 Applebloom going through the invitations.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_1.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_2.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_3.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_4.png|No my God. S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 1.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 2.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 3.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 4.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 5.png Applebloom leaping in joy S3E8.PNG|Apple Bloom, happy to see Babs Seed again. Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.PNG The family album Apple family at table S3E08.png Granny Smith making herself look younger S3E8.png|A young Granny Smith, from 100 moons ago Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.PNG Great-great granny Apple Sauce S3E8.PNG Great-great granny Apple Sauce older S3E8.png Great-great granny Apple Sauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Granny smith younger with her family S3E8.png Applebloom pointing to a picture in the album S3E8.PNG Granny Smith younger with a needle and thread S3E8.PNG The family quilt S3E8.PNG|Hmm, Apple Bloom certainly didn't get her sewing abilities from her grandmother Granny Smih mad at her mistake S3E8.png.png|Oh, fangle-fangle! Apple Jack thinking S3E8.png Apple Jack questioning the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.PNG AJ doesn't get it S3E8.PNG|Applejack thinking hard. Making apple fritters S3E8.png A pony about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.PNG Eating the apple fritter S3E8.PNG Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png Cooling off mouth S3E8.PNG Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.PNG|Where did all the apple fritters go? Baby Applejack S3E8.png|Heart.exe. has stopped working. Attempting to restart... Apple Jack wants more apple fritters S3E8.png|Aww! Look at her cute little face! Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.PNG Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.PNG Granny Smith elbowing AJ S3E8.PNG|That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full-grown stallion. Applejack thinking of what she needs for the reunion S3E8.PNG Granny Smith showing Apple Bloom another picture S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.PNG|Granny Smith with her favorite cousin. 7 legged race contestants S3E8.PNG Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling.PNG Apple Rose getting up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith getting up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.PNG Applejack thinking to herself S3E8.PNG Applejack pacing back and forth S3E8.PNG Granny telling Apple Bloom about the family photo S3E8.PNG Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.PNG 2nd family photo S3E8.PNG 3rd family photo S3E8.PNG Applebloom asking Granny about tthe family memories S3E8.PNG Granny Smith nuggying Applebloom S3E8.PNG Applejack planning the reunion to herself S3E8.PNG Apple jack thinking S3E8.PNG Applejack looking at the sky S3E8.PNG Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack.PNG Applejack smiling S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Bloom laughing at a photo S3E8.PNG|Granny and Apple Bloom laughing. Organizing the event Applejack walking in her room S3E08.png Applejack notices door being opened S3E08.png Apple Bloom at the door S3E08.png Apple Bloom looking S3E08.png Applejack 'What are you doin' up' S3E08.png|"Apple Bloom, what are you doing up?" Apple Bloom 'I was gonna ask you the same thing!' S3E08.png|"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png Applejack lays down on her bed S3E08.png Apple Bloom lays down on Applejack's bed S3E08.png|Boy, the Apple sisters need sleep, or they're both gonna be pooped. Apple Bloom 'We're gonna do so many fun things' S3E08.png Applejack gets up S3E08.png Applejack 'Granny Smith handed me the reins' S3E08.png Applejack trotting S3E08.png Applejack 'you won't even have a minute's rest!' S3E08.png|So many events to do! Applejack looks behind S3E08.png Apple Bloom sleeping S3E08.png|Apple Bloom falls asleep. Applejack dragging the blanket to Apple Bloom S3E08.png Applejack covering Apple Bloom with a blanket S3E08.png Applejack 'Trust me, little sis' S3E08.png|Good night, Applebloom, sweet dreams. Applejack 'This reunion I'm puttin' together' S3E08.png Applejack 'is gonna be worth the wait' S3E08.png Applejack making a scrunchy face S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E08.png S3E8_morning.png Rarity putting rolls of cloth S3E8.png|Putting rolls of cloth in. Rarity there S3E8.png|There. Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Hmmm, something's missing. Rarity Ah yes S3E8.png|Ah yes, idea! Rarity adding ribbon S3E8.png|This ribbon will do nicely. S3E8_Applejack_and_Rarity_1.png S3E8_Applejack_and_Rarity_2.png Rarity bye Applejack S3E8.png|Bye Applejack. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_1.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_2.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_3.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_pouring_honey_out_of_a_beehive.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_x_beehive.png|Pinkie Pie x beehive. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_drinking_some_honey.png|Pinkie Pie enjoying a healthy diet of honey and bees. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_burping_up_a_bee.png S3E8_Applejack_covered_in_glitter.png|Applejack covered in glitter. S3E8_Applejack_1.png S3E8_Applejack_2.png S3E8_rain_cloud.png|Look who survived. S3E8_Rainbow_Dash_jumping_up_and_down_on_a_cloud.png S3E8_Applejack_getting_rained_on.png S3E8_Applejack_about_to_get_struck_by_lightning.png S3E8_Applejack_being_struck_by_lightning_1.png|Getting struck by lightning. S3E8_Applejack_being_struck_by_lightning_2.png S3E8_Applejack_after_being_struck_by_lightning.png S3E8_Rainbow_Dash_whistling_innocently.png|It wasn't Rainbow Dash! S3E8_Big_Macintosh_biting_a_chunk_of_wood.png|Nom. S3E8_Big_Macintosh.png S3E8_Big_Macintosh_standing_by_a_large_stack_of_wood.png|Big Mac helped. S3E8_Applejack_holding_Spike.png|What's with that face? Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Didn't know Spike is a Zippo. The Apple Family reunion Applejack tying a rope on a nail S3E08.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Red Delicious and Hayseed hoofbump S3E08.png A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Isn't this cute? The Apples interacting S3E08.png Applejack testing the microphone S3E08.png Applejack speaking through the microphone S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png Applejack 'My name's Applejack' S3E08.png Applejack 'and I just want to let y'all know' S3E08.png Applejack 'real big day planned for ya!' S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Applejack 'and some fritter makin' S3E08.png Hayseed and a mare S3E08.png Applejack 'And there's lots more to come after that!' S3E08.png Applejack 'Hope y'all enjoy it!' S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Applebloom S3E8.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png|Sniffing the yumminess. Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png|Is the coast clear? Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png|Big McIntosh enjoying his little treat. Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Uh oh, little sister is here! Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|Nothing to see here Applejack. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|It wasn't me. Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Applejack with a grin S3E8.png Raise This Barn Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|What are Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, Cloudchaser, Golden Harvest, Helia, Lucky Clover, Mr. Greenhooves, and Shoeshine doing here? Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Fixing barn S3E08.png Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png S3E8_Octavia_palette_swap.png S3E8_the_new_barn.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png S3E8_camera.png S3E8_Applejack_about_to_take_a_family_photo.png Epilogue The Apple Family together S3E08.png|The Apple Family. Applejack in a bath S3E8.png Other Promotional Apple Family Reunion sticker.png Promotional Apple Family Reunion poster Facebook.jpg|Poster on Facebook AppleFamily Reunion Facebook Advert.jpg|Posted on The Hub's Facebook Page with the caption "Name That Painting" Category:Season 3 episode galleries